


Hunting High and Low

by shinigami2174



Series: The World is not enough [4]
Category: ZhanYi - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Assassins, Gay Sex, M/M, almost dead, desparate, killers, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami2174/pseuds/shinigami2174
Summary: Wang Yi Bo received a strange message from Xiao Zhan, his colleague assassin. But it's not exactly what he expected.Part of The World is not Enough Universe, if you wish to follow a timeline this goes after Wild Boys, and before The World is not Enough.
Relationships: Xiao Zhan/Wang Yi Bo
Series: The World is not enough [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769716
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Hunting High and Low

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character). 
> 
> Author notes 2: Thanks to @JJSin2020 at Wattpad for editing this. All remaining errors are totally mine. 
> 
> Author Notes 3: The song is Hunting High and Low by A-HA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1dqjZbgpTQ
> 
> Warning Please Read!
> 
> Semi explicit content. ZhanYi. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I wrote this while grieving so it might not be a ton of fun.

Hunting High and Low

Wang Yi Bo was not an anxious man. In his line of work, anxiousness could make you commit mistakes and mistakes could lead you to death. He was patient and calm, and yet, today he felt uneasy.

It was like any other downtime day. Two weeks had passed since his last mission, which had been a success. After finishing it, he had tried to contact Zhan, but he couldn´t reach him, which had been a shame. His need for Zhan´s presence to ground him after his jobs had been increasing lately. He found that odd. It still amazed Bo that a year and a half had passed since their first time. 

They had shared jobs a bunch of times, high on adrenaline, they had found in each other a suitable outlet for their excitement. They always had fun together, both of them sharing the same career path as professional assassins. 

Yi Bo was cleaning his weapons. He made sure all his guns were spotless, and at the moment, he was taking care of his knives. Dragging his old rag along his favorite ankle knife, he was lost in thought. A sudden noise startled him, this was odd, he wasn´t expecting any kind of communication from anybody. His downtime was almost sacred to him since it was his time to fully recover.

The beeping sound in his phone was also strange, it wasn´t anything he had programmed. He swept his finger on the screen and identified the phone number immediately, it was Zhan´s.

The text message just included location coordinates and nothing more. This was serious shit, Zhan never mentioned anything about it. Well, Zhan almost never mentioned anything personal at all. Yi Bo knew at once, Zhan was in danger and he was asking for help. 

There was not a moment of doubt in Yi Bo´s mind, he had to go and help him. He gathered his work gear, packing swiftly and efficiently and hopped into his jeep. He was worried. Zhan was not the type of person to ask for help easily. He was private and proud to a fault, and Bo certainly knew that. Yi Bo forced himself to calm down and slipped in his job mindset, calm and collected. 

After a few hours he reached the coordinates´ location. It was in the middle of nowhere, and there was a shabby looking building with no sign of activity inside. He grabbed his thermal goggles and scanned the area. Said area looked abandoned, no heat was detected. Bo´s pulse accelerated, that could only mean that Zhan wasn´t there anymore or that he…no, he´d better not think about it. 

It was after his third scan, that a faint glow appeared in his field of vision. Something or someone lukewarm was there. Getting his gun out, he approached the building, his attention fully focused on the surroundings. Apparently, nobody else was there, so he put his goggles on again looking for Zhan.

A faint brightness led him to Zhan, who was faced down and immobile. At first, Bo didn´t recognized him. It was a rubber wristband the unconscious man was wearing that gave his identity away. Bo had given Zhan that wristband as a joke last time they had met. Bo never thought Zhan would wear it. 

Zhan had been beaten and tortured. His face was swollen, eyes closed and purple. The fact that he wasn´t bleeding profusely worried Bo, internal bleeding was far more dangerous in his state. Bruises covered his face and Bo suspected that Zhan could have several broken bones. Even moving him was a very high risk, but Bo had no alternative. 

Yi Bo went for his jeep, moving it as close as possible to the building. Fortunately, he had packed some blankets and he always had a pillow in his jeep for emergencies. He build a makeshift bed in the backseat, and moved Zhan there. He laid Zhan down and tried to secure his body to avoid excessive movements.

He wanted to speed up to get Zhan to his trusted physician, but he couldn´t rush too much and risk Zhan´s feeble physical state even more. Finally, they reached their destination. It was a small clinic where discretion was fully guaranteed. The attending doctor knew better, so he didn´t ask a single question, not even the payment method. 

Zhan was a lucky bastard, Bo knew that beforehand, but just now he confirmed his belief. Zhan had some hairline fractures, and a lot of bruising and swelling, but not a single broken bone. However, if he had been left to his own devices, he would have died. In general, for him to heal, a lot of resting and a caretaker was needed. Zhan would not be able to take care of himself for at least a month. 

After patching him up, the doctor wouldn´t let them go before Zhan had woken up. When Zhan woke up the first thing he saw was Yi Bo´s serious face, not a single emotion on it. He seemed disoriented, looking around, trying to assess where he was.

“You´re safe,” Yi Bo told him before Zhan started getting anxious. “Your wounds were tended, but you are out for at least a month. You need bed rest.”

Zhan tried to protest, but one look from Yi Bo left no room for objections. After receiving Zhan´s care instructions from the physician, they were finally free to go. Yi Bo helped Zhan to get in the jeep and dutifully aided him to put on his seatbelt. Zhan had been mostly silent during all the ordeal, he look pensive. Yi Bo wanted to know what had happened, but didn´t ask.

“I´m sorry I involved you in this mess,” Zhan said after Yi Bo started the car.

“Not a problem,” Yi Bo replied seriously. 

“Can you drop me at my…?” Zhan tried to request, but the furious gaze Yi Bo directed to him made him shut up.

“You´re staying with me,” Yi Bo said. He didn´t ask or request, he stated without any opening for discussion.

Several hours later, they arrived to a secluded cabin. It was neither too deep in the woods, nor too close to the main road. Yi Bo helped Zhan out of the jeep and inside the house. It was a small place, sparsely furnished with basic necessities. Yi Bo guided Zhan to what appeared to be the only bedroom in the home. 

Bo helped him to lay down on the bed, making sure he was comfortable. “Do you want something to eat?” Bo asked. 

“No, thanks,” Zhan answered visibly exhausted from the trip. 

“Sleep,” Yi Bo said before getting out of the room. 

Bo got out of the house and went to unload the jeep. He secured the perimeter and got into the house. His thoughts were a mess. Shock and confusion mingling with worry enveloped his mind. Why? Was the main question in his mind.

Why had Zhan called him for help? Why had Zhan taken such a beating? Why had he run to Zhan´s side without any doubt? Why was he worried? Why had Zhan assumed he was okay with it? Any of these and all of the above. What a fucking mess.

In fact he was terrified. In his book, Zhan´s cry for help was extremely meaningful. Zhan had to know for sure he was going to get captured. Zhan knew he was in danger. Zhan knew he would be his most vulnerable ever if/when Yi Bo found him. Why would Zhan expose himself that much to Yi Bo? Not even getting married to someone left you that unguarded. 

Zhan had put not just his own life, but also himself unreservedly in Yi Bo´s hands. That power over Zhan petrified Bo. He put these thoughts aside and focused on taking care of Zhan.

Single-mindedly, he took care of him, without giving his misgivings any attention. He tended his wounds, fed him, cooked for him, made sure he took his medications, and cleaned him. He tried to do all of that mechanically, without emotions interfering with his judgment. 

When Zhan was finally able to bathe, he helped with the same clinical detachment he tried to apply on everything else. The ability of Zhan´s body to heal was amazing, in two weeks the swelling was significantly less and his bruises went from almost black to a yellowish green shade that still looked horrible on his skin. His pain endurance was also remarkable, he never complained, not once.

Zhan was silent most of the time, he seemed immersed in his own thoughts. Sometimes he looked regretful, sometimes he appeared to be pondering something important. 

One morning, Zhan felt strong enough to get up by himself. He tried to get out of the bedroom and accidentally heard Yi Bo talking on the phone.

“Not interested,” Yi Bo was telling the person on the other end of the line. It was apparent that his interlocutor was not pleased with that answer.

“I don´t care. I will be taking another month….yeah that´s final,” he said and hung up.

Bo felt a gaze on his back and turned to find Zhan looking at him intensely. Yi Bo reprimanded Zhan. 

“What are you doing?” He asked gravely. A look of disapproval on his face.

“Trying to move by myself,” Zhan answered unapologetically. 

“Don´t do that. You could fall down,” Bo insisted.

Zhan looked at him for the longest time and remained silent. Eventually, he ventured “Sorry,” eyes downcast.

Bo looked at him puzzled. “What the fuck are you talking about?” he inquired.

“I shouldn´t have…” he left his words hanging.

“What? Tried to avoid dying? Followed your instincts?” Yi Bo said with growing impatience.

“Dragged you into my mess. It was just for me to solve my predicament.”

“I didn´t take you for a drama queen, Zhan. Just cut the crap. You´d do the same for me, right?”

“Of course,” Zhan mumbled.

“Well, since you´re already up, do you care for helping me in the kitchen?” Yi Bo asked Zhan mostly to distract him since he didn´t require any help. According to Bo, Zhan just needed something to do to stop thinking bullshit. 

During the length of Zhan´s convalescence Yi Bo had slept in a coach beside Zhan´s bed. Zhan had been feeling stronger as days passed, so he asked Bo.

“At least…” he paused, “share the bed with me. That couch looks awfully uncomfortable,” Zhan said casually one day while setting the table for breakfast.

Bo´s initial reaction was to freeze on the spot. With Zhan in that condition, he hadn´t thought about sharing the bed. But Zhan was right, that couch from hell was freaking uncomfortable. Zhan looked stronger. Those first nights Zhan had looked so fragile, so breakable that he tried to keep physical contact to a minimum. Now, however…

“Okay,” Yi Bo replied. Zhan gave him the tiniest smile and kept on with his chores.

That night, Bo tried his best to keep his distance from Zhan, but it turned out Zhan liked to cuddle. Yi Bo kept still while Zhan embraced him in his sleep. A sudden urge to run his hand through Zhan´s hair was quickly repressed. Bo was just content with Zhan´s hair fragrance that filled his nose, helping him to fall sleep faster.

Weeks went by and the month Yi Bo had requested to his handlers was almost over, Bo was about to contact them to give notice that he would be out of circulation for another month when Zhan asked him to talk.

“I´ll be going tomorrow,” Zhan opened their conversation. Bo was shocked or something else he didn´t want to define. Not yet, he wasn´t ready.

“Why?” He had to ask.

“I´ve been imposing on you for too long,” Zhan replied.

“What?!” Yi Bo interjected.

“You know it´s true. You have been rejecting jobs for the sake of taking care of me,” Zhan replied, his eyes looking anywhere but Bo.

“That´s my business, stay out of it.”

“I…I owe you an explanation, Yi Bo,” Zhan tried to man up, but his voice was a little shaky. “I didn´t… I wasn´t,” he tried to start, but couldn´t.

“An explanation?” Bo questioned.

“I didn’t want to imply anything about… our arrangement when I sent that message. I…” shit, this was difficult. “I didn´t send that message for you to rescue me, Bo.”

“Then, what for?!” Bo was starting to lose his cool. For some reason, he knew he wasn´t going to like what Zhan was about to say.

“I wanted you to retrieve my body. I was absolutely sure I was going to die,” Zhan said.

“The fuck?!” was Yi Bo´s reaction.

“I wanted you to know I´ve died, not just disappeared on you. It would have been very impolite of me to vanish without saying good bye to you. I didn´t want you to think I didn´t give a fuck about…” the rest was left unsaid.

Yi Bo stared at him for a long time. What in the world? He thought. He knew Zhan was a complex person, but this… ugh. He felt like pulling his own hair. “Shut up, Zhan.”

Bo approached him with swift strides and kissed him holding him with care by his waist. Tentatively first, purposely later, still careful but determined he forced Zhan to open his mouth. He regretted giving in to his impulse and loosened his embrace.

“Don´t go away,” Zhan pleaded.

“You´re still…” Bo tried to persuade him.

“I need…” Zhan tried again, looking into Bo´s eyes.

“I know, but…” Yi Bo was fighting a battle against his burning desire. 

“Let´s find a way, please,” Zhan was almost begging him with half-lidded eyes and parting lips. He could not resist. Zhan was well enough, but still not fully recovered. 

Bo took Zhan´s hand and led him to the bedroom. Once there he carefully undressed him and asked him to lay down on the bed. He arranged the pillows on the headboard and made sure Zhan was as comfortable as possible. Then he got naked. He searched for supplies in the nightstand drawer and produced condoms and lube. Zhan was about to ask when Bo informed him, “I´ll ride you.”

Yi Bo prepared himself, not wanting Zhan to make more effort than needed. Zhan watched eyes burning, a pool of molten lava in his loins. His dick was painfully erect and already leaking. Bo gave him the condom and Zhan rolled it, then proceeding to apply a generous amount of lube on his length. 

Bo straddled Zhan on the bed, positioned himself and slowly descended on Zhan´s dick, keeping himself steady by grabbing the headboard. Impaling himself completely he closed his eyes and stayed still to adjust his body to Zhan´s intrusion. When he opened his eyes he gazed at Zhan who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. 

One look at Zhan and Bo knew he was ready. Nonetheless, he choose to move unhurriedly even though he had a deep sense of desperation inside him.

Embracing Zhan´s shaft with his inner muscles purposely he kept on watching for Zhan´s wellbeing and pleasure at the same time. His own pleasure put aside and yet, more intense than ever. 

Zhan left his hands on Bo waist the whole time, he felt his orgasm building on in his loins and grabbed Bo´s cock to stroke it. Bo was close, he could feel it and soon they reached their climax together. Zhan gave into his impulse and held Bo next to him, as close as it was possible. He could feel the uneven rhythm of Bo´s heart just like his own. 

He kissed Bo deeply while they were still attached to each other, not wanting to break their link. Eventually, Bo moved and separated from him. An acute sensation of lacking invaded him, but it was not the time to dwell on it, maybe it would never be the time.

Bo got up and looked for something to clean them. He did it quickly, avoiding Zhan´s eyes. He was afraid of this…sensation. He didn´t want to go there. He returned to bed and laid down beside Zhan. 

“Would you promise me something?” Bo asked.

“Yeah,” Zhan answered.

“Never call me again to retrieve your body,” Bo requested.

“Okay,” Zhan responded.

Next morning, Bo woke up alone. The sheets were cold beside him. Zhan was long gone. However, he found a small piece of paper, a note. Zhan´s neat handwriting on it. It was the first time Bo looked at Zhan´s handwriting, so he looked at it for a while. See you next time, was all the note said.

Yi Bo spent a little longer inspecting that note. He would definitely not miss seeing Zhan every day. Not at all.


End file.
